Differences of Call of Duty games on the 7th generation
Some features in Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops III differ in the seventh generation consoles (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) compared to the PC and eighth generation ones (Xbox One and PlayStation 4). All *The Ground War playlist is not available to the 7th generation systems. Call of Duty: Ghosts *Sniper Rifles in the campaign mode of 7th gen systems still have the scope view of older games instead of the new dual render seen in multiplayer and Extinction, whereas in the current gen versions, the new scope view is applied in all game modes. *The MR-28 has an opaque magazine in the Xbox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, whereas in the current gen versions, the magazine is translucent with bullets visible inside. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare *Most weapons that were added to multiplayer via updates (including the single-wielded variants of the SAC3) are not available to the 7th generation systems. The only exception is the M1 Irons (as well as the AE4 and the Ohm if their respective DLC packs are installed). **Due to this, the CEL-3 Cauterizer in the 7th gen remains exclusive to Exo Zombies. *In the campaign of the 7th gen, enemy Atlas forces never use the ASM1, AMR9 (except in "Captured"), and IMR against the player. Additionally, the KVA (and Atlas hazmat soldiers in "Bio Lab") don't use the ARX-160, MK14, and MP11, and the Sentinel Task Force members in "Armada" don't use the AK12. *On the 7th gen, the campaign's unique ammo printing version of the IMR has a rear sight above the printing indicator. *On 7th gen systems, Cormack doesn't have goggles in the first cutscene of the mission "Induction". *In the mission "Atlas", Rivers doesn't wear the glasses and hat seen in the current gen versions. **On 7th gen versions, during "Atlas", in the bathroom next to the room where POTUS is located, a mirror can be seen above the sink (though with no proper reflection), whereas in the current gen versions, there is no mirror. *In "Traffic", no enemy dogs appear after crossing the streets near the end on 7th gen. *In "Utopia", there is a hole in the window for the intel on 7th gen, whereas in the current gen versions, the window must be smashed in order to acquire it. *In "Throttle", Gideon's helmet lacks a visor. **The RPG-7 that can secretly be found in "Throttle" lacks any textures in the 7th gen. *In "Captured" and "Terminus", Gideon wears a hat in the 7th gen. **Additionally, in "Captured", the bodybags hanging from the ceiling don't sway when knocked into. *In "Terminus", there are no explosions below when Irons hangs onto Mitchell's arm. *On the PS3 version, objects in the multiplayer maps lack physics or their proper textures (unlike on the other platforms), e.g. the lamps on Ascend or the decorative glass windows on Greenband. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *Campaign and Nightmares mode are not available to 7th gen systems. *The multiplayer beta was not available to the 7th gen. *Gunsmith, Paintshop, and Emblems are not available. *NUK3TOWN, and the Season Pass are not available. *The Theater Mode is not available. *Maximum framerate is limited to 30 FPS in Zombies, and between 30 and 60 FPS in multiplayer. *Some reload animations were remade by Beenox. An example would be the KN-44; instead of using the new magazine to forcefully eject the empty magazine, the player would lightly tap the weapon mag away. *The Black Market, as well as its accommodating items, are not available. *Specialist customization, as well as its accommodating challenges to unlock gear, are not available. *Retail copies of the game include a free download code for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The stance, phrase, and showcase weapon cannot be changed in the Winners' Circle. *The loading animation replaced the Treyarch symbol with an orange circle. *Zombies main menu character remains as Jack Vincent and it does not change. *The player's lower body is not visible. *The intro cutscene does not feature the Treyarch logo. It cuts straight to Activision's logo. *The Giant and Awakening are the only DLC available. Category:Differences